Mitchell
|Race = Human|Gender = Male}} Mitchell (ミツチェル, Mitucheru) is the eldest son of Damien Blooms and Kathleen, the older brother of Darry and the member of the American Team, who's first appears on the TV special movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu''. He's the close friend of Alex, Michael and Katherine, the brother-in-law of Veronica and paternal uncle of Miranda, Larry and Owen. Appearance Mitchell is a Personality Mitchell is a Biography Background Mitchell is born on May 26 of Age 276. Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin, Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa during the episode, he was the one of the members of the American Team like Z Fighters did and he was a close friend of her great-grandmother and grandfather, Katherine and Micheal. He's dies trying to protect his family, friends and members of the Blooms clan in the accident that caused their enemies of the American Team of their past. He was 26 years old when he's has been killed along his parents by Garlic Jr., and the Spice Boys before their timeline. Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu His first appears as a eighteen years old, Dead Zone His appearance as a young adult The World's Strongest He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Mitchell is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Mitchell proves to In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Master Combatant - * Chi Blocking - * Walking on Water Technique - Transformations Unlock Potential He's Video Games Appearances Mitchell is the playable character in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Battles Trivia * Mitchell's name means Japanese name (ミツチェル or Mitucheru) is in English the meaning of the name Mitchell is: Surname derived from Michael: 'Who is like God?'. In use as a first name since the 19th century. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name Mitchell is: Gift from God. * In Irish the meaning of the name Mitchell is: Form of Michael 'Who is like God?'. * In Scottish the meaning of the name Mitchell is: Form of Michael 'Who is like God?'. * In American the meaning of the name Mitchell is: Gift from God. * It is pronounced MITCH-el. It is of Middle English origin. Variant of Michael, via the Norman French Michel. Surname used in the Middle Ages, and transferred as a given name in the 19th century. Band leader Mitch Miller. Gallery naruto_oc___uncle_and_niece_by_namhye-dcghnl3-2.jpg Naruto oc uncle and niece by namhye-dcghnl3.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Siblings Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Video games where Mitchell is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased